Nightmare
by Ren.-.Akiko
Summary: A month after the Rokkenjima incident,everything is back to normal,but Jessica still has nightmares and is more restless by the day until her friend Shannon decides to help her.When she can't come to her room, who will come instead? Will Jessica regain her peace? Read and you'll find out! - feel free to tell me if you liked it and let me know my grammar errors!(I don't speak ENG)


Nightmare

It's been a month since the incident at Rokkenjima and the Ushiromiya clan returned to their life after Beatrice recovered her gold, but Jessica still has nightmares about what happened and becomes more tired and lifeless by the day, until Shannon notices and decides to take a day off in order to help her friend.

* * *

The next day Jessica, as usually, woke up at the end of the nightmare crying. Terrified, she snuggled and tried to calm down until Shannon arrives.

After many hours of waiting, she decided to take a hot bath to keep her mind off of the terrible dream. After she took off her clothes, she entered the tube and enjoyed the feeling of the waves of warmth against her delicate skin. 'Like I thought, a bath will help me relax a bit…it's so good…'

* * *

After a while, she heard a knock in her door and, thinking it's Shannon, gets out of the tub and covers herself with a towel, not wanting to make her wait and unlocked the door. But the person who entered her room wasn't her friend. From all people, it has to be…Kanon. For a second she thought she is dizzy because of the steam. Nope, it was him. Kanon, the one he loved the most. While she was just standing there speechless, he lowered his head and shut his eyes, his face almost a phosphorescent crimson. Wondering why was he doing this, Jessica remembered something. Nothing important at all, just the fact that she was wearing a … towel! And it was slipping by the second passes.

"Ojou-sama... " she heard what appears to be Kanon's voice. " I'm sorry, but Shannon cannot come today, so she told me to come instead. Is it alright?" "Um, yeah, sure, just close your eyes for a minute please, so I can put on some clothes…" said Jessica with embarrassment. "Of course, Ojou-sama." "Can't you just call me by my name? I have one too, you know." She said while she put on a nightgown. "Yes, but it's inappropriate for a mere servant like me to call the heiress of the Ushiromiya family by her name. Plus, I am just furniture." Kanon said politely. " Don't give me that crap again. I already told you you are more than that, didn't I?" "Y-Yes." "And, if you remember, you said it too. " Kanon lowered his head with shame, but it seems to annoy her even more. After some minutes, he broke the silence. "Shannon said you have a problem. What would that be?" Remembering last night, a tear escaped Jessica's eye.

" Maybe it sounds childish, but I have nightmares … about what happened a month ago. It's like my family and friends die every night. Beatrice isn't here anymore but I keep dreaming these things. How stupid…"

" I don't find it stupid or childish to dream about the death of the people who are closest to you or to be hurt about it. Beatrice-sama will never return. You know everyone is here to love you and support you just like they do with each other. I don't find _you_ stupid." Kanon said trying to comfort her. At his last words, Jessica raised her head a little and stared at his deep, caring eyes." Thank you. It's strange how the right words can make someone feel like that…" " May I ask you what exactly do you feel?" " I feel… like I am more important and loved than I probably am… it feels somehow good, but this is just an illusion…" "Ojou-sama, please excuse my interruption, but this is not right! You _are_ loved!" " By who? My parents consider me just someone who isn't a proper heiress of the Ushiromiya family, and the others hate me for actually being the heiress! Then who loves me despite of my family name and my father's rank?" _" I love you_, _Jessica-sama_! You are like the sun sparkling itself, not just a ray of sunlight and your heart is just as warm. You are such a good person still you think you aren't. It's just wrong, like we switched places. I don't deserve someone as bright as you. I am the one who doesn't deserves to be loved." And with that she remained speechless.' Did I hear right? The one I loved so much since I saw him for the first time and thought wouldn't observe me, just said he loves me? And compared me with the sun sparkling? I am probably dreaming. It isn't even possible. '

" You said you were furniture, right? Furniture can't love and most important, can't _be_ loved_. I love you too_, Kanon-kun. Everytime I said you aren't mere furniture, I really meant it. You _are_ a person and this is the proof." "A-Are you sure? I am really happy to hear this, but-" " But what? Of course I'm sure. I've never been more sure of something than I am now." " I am too. I truly love you within the depths of my heart and I want to be with you forever." And with that reassurance, she knew there aren't words to say anymore, so she decided to show him her love without them and kissed him. Soon, he kissed back. His lips were so soft and moved so gentle, it was pure bliss. Their hearts were beating so fast and their lack of oxygen forced them to break the kiss.

"Kanon…" " Jessica, I promise to stay with you, love you and protect you forever." " Me too…" " Now that we clarified this, I think you should finally get some good sleep." " Only if you stay with me." " Gladly. Sweet dreams, Jessica…" This is how she fell asleep in her lover's protective arms, under his loving and caring glance, until he fell asleep too, both of them dreaming about the person they loved the most .


End file.
